Harry Potter and the Medallion of Knowledge
by Lily Lightening
Summary: HBP spoilers! Starts off the summer after 6th year action and adventure mixed with a lil lovin' to ensue!
1. RAB

After taking about a 3 and a half year hiatus, I'm back. Hopefully now that I am in college my writing won't suck as much. Just be warned that this fic has HBP spoilers! Let me say it one last time, IF YOU DID NOT READ THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE DO NOT READ! Thanks and have a wonderful day!

All characters and past plot belong to JK Rowling... well unless I decide to make anything up along the way :o)

Harry Potter and the Medallion of Knowledge

Chapter One- R.A.B.

May 14th, 1979

A tall man with shaggy, deep brown hair and chocolate brown eyes crept through the darkness. The smell of salt was thick in the air and the humidity was so great that the man's black, tailored robes clung to his back. Below all that could be heard were the waves crashing upon the ledge in which he stood. Casting a lumos charm, he inspected the surrounding area. Apparently coming to a decision of what his next course of action would be, he tucked his wand safely away in his robes and leapt off the cliff. Below him was twirling sea with a rough tide that went against him as he swam. A cave that wasn't easily seen in the thick air seemed to suddenly loom upon this lone figure. Climbing onto shore, the man cast a drying charm and then re-lit his wand. Heading towards rear of the cave he took out a small dagger with a smooth onyx handle and a small golden crest. He took the knife to his hand and sliced his palm. He then took his bleeding hand and touched it to the cave wall. An opening appeared in which the young man stepped through. On the other side of the cave wall was a large, black lake where an eerie green glow seemed to be emanating from the center.

He bent down close to the water and letting the light of his wand skim off the surface as though looking for something. Then about ten feet away from the shore there was what seemed to be a white orb bobbing slowly just breaking the surface. Pointing his wand at the object he whispered in harsh voice "Accio corpse!" The white object, which now could be identified as a skull, rose from the water along with the rest of a human body. Laying the cadaver on the shore he loomed over it and whispered a long set of incantations. Then finally he spoke clearly "Renovo mortuus!" The newly resurrected Inferi rose slowly from his prone position with his feet barely touching the ground. "Go to the island in the center of the lake and retrieve the Slytherin locket from inside the basin." The being, hovering just about 2 centimeters above the surface of the lake, glided to the island. A short time later the carrion reappeared with the locket intertwined in its bone fingers. For the first time this evening the man's face broke into a smile, making him look younger than his eighteen years. He took the locket and placed it in his right pocket. He then took out of his left pocket a similar looking locket and a small scrap of parchment. "Take these," the teenager said, "and place them at the bottom of the basin. Then you may rest in peace once more." Following the wizard's order, the corpse took the items and floated again out to the island. When the Inferi returned for the second time the wizard pointed its wand at the zombie and said "occumbo." The body went limp and fell ungracefully back into the dark waters. The young man then walked back through the cave and disapparated with a faint 'pop.'

- - - - -

Harry Potter was sitting up in his bed lightly snoring. In his lap laid an open defense textbook, and scattered around him on his small berth were various other volumes from his last six years at Hogwarts. It was early morning and dawn was just breaking. Waking slowly with a sore neck, Harry got up off his bed and crept to the bathroom for an early shower making sure not to disturb the Dursleys.

Harry had been stuck at number four Privet Drive for almost a month. Since school was let out early it was only the middle of July and Harry still had a week or so until his birthday. Even though he was still in the muggle world, he was by no means cut of from the wizarding community. Hermione, tended to literally 'pop in' from time to time, scaring the Dursley's to no end. She would come by at least three times a week, usually with a basket filled with a Weasley home cooked meal. Hermione was staying with her parents, but would apparate daily over to the Burrow to keep up with Order business. From what Hermione could tell, McGonagall took over as the head of the order, but nothing really exciting has happened since Hogwarts was closed for the summer. The future of Hogwarts was still up in the air, and children all over the United Kingdom were being transferred to other schools around Europe. If the Ministry did not make up their minds soon, there won't be any children left to go to Hogwarts.

Once out of the shower, Harry headed out of the house for a walk. This had been his daily routine ever since he came home off the Hogwarts express. While on these walks around Little Whinging, his mind tended to wander onto various subjects that have currently overrun his mind. Horcruxes was a common topic, especially who R.A.B was and where the locket was now. He also thought a lot about what he was going to do once he was of age. He was excited but also very apprehensive about going to Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's final resting place. One topic, try as he might, could never escape his mind. This of course was his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. She had written him once or twice over the summer asking how he was and how he was holding up. When reading her letters he felt a twinge of regret in his heart for breaking up with her at the end of term. In moments of weakness he was close to sending letters begging for her forgiveness. But of course the Gryffindor pride won out, and instead he wrote a short note saying; _thanks for the concern, everything's fine on this end._

Harry circled around the neighborhood and reluctantly found himself on Privet Drive once more. Facing the inevitable, he went into the house to make breakfast.

A/N- okay that's it for now. Next up: Harry turns 17 (and survives! Woo hooooo)

--Oh yea, I don't know Latin for squat so if anyone wants to criticize me on that (or conjugate for me) you are more than welcome. Also any errors that you see, yell at me! Love it, Hate it, just review it! xoxo


	2. Off to the Burrow

a/n -Sorry this chapter took forever! I had some personal problems (such as a stolen computer with most of the other chapters on it stolen!). I had to rewrite all I had, which wasn't too much but it discouraged me from wanting to continue. This chapter is pretty much a transition, nothing too interesting going on this chapter, but the next chapter is already in the works so look for it in a few days! Alright, on with the show!

Harry Potter and the Medallion of Knowledge

Chapter 2- Off to the Burrow

Harry looked around his bedroom for the last time with a broad smile on his face. In a few short hours his guard would be picking him up to take him to the Burrow, to stay for the rest of the summer. It was about a week until his birthday and approximately a fortnight until Fleur and Bill's wedding. The night after the wedding Harry planned to begin his search for the remaining Horcrux, possibly even leaving the Burrow for good. 'Ahh Potter you are getting ahead of yourself,' Harry thought to himself. 'First it's time for celebration, then time to get down to business.' Harry took one last look around the poor excuse for a room, double-checking under the floorboard for any hidden objects. Feeling confident that he had all his possessions, Harry headed downstairs to wait for the Weasleys.

Down the stairs and in the living room, the three Dursleys sat, backs straight and waiting nervously for their unwanted guests. "Got everything boy?" Vernon asked. "Yes sir." Harry answered politely. 'Good job Harry,' he thought, 'end on a good note, don't make the muggles too angry.' Harry looked at his last remaining relatives, Dudley looked quite peaked, which wasn't abnormal when wizards were about to arrive. Vernon's face was flushed, but not quite purple which was always a good sign. Petunia on the other hand was acting very odd for herself. She was constantly readjusting her blouse and her skirt, basically fidgeting. Fidgeting was not a Dursley trait, and his made Harry think she was up to something.

Petunia caught Harry looking at her and she stood up and left the room. At that bizarre action, Vernon looked at her as she left the room and headed upstairs. The Dursley household was oddly silent; the only noise breaking the tension was Petunia's footsteps heading up into the attic. The three men of the household all gave each other questioning stares. A few moments later, Petunia came downstairs carrying a small shoebox. She trusted it into Harry's arms. "Take it" she commanded, "It was some of your mother's old belongings, I have no use for them." Harry stared at her. His first reaction was to yell at her demanding why she never gave this to him before. But keeping his silent word not to leave the place he grew up in on a bad note, he just nodded, opened his trunk and placed it safely inside.

Fifteen minutes passed, which felt like fifteen hours, but eventually there was a knock on the door. Before him was his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron greeted Harry with a smile and a one armed hug. Hermoine gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mate," Ron started, "Plans got changed around a bit, Tonks and Moody got called out on a mission so we are here to take you back to the Burrow." Hermoine picked up where he left off, "Yea we arrived by floo at Mrs. Figg's house and are going to take it back whenever you are ready to go."

"I'm pretty much set,"Harry said, "but could one of you guys put a weightless charm on my trunk, it weighs just about as much as Du-I mean Hagrid." Harry blushed realizing his slip, looking over his shoulder he noticed Uncle Vernon's face turn a bit more fuchsia, but no comments were said.

"Well then, er, I'll guess I'll be going then." Harry turned to face his relatives. "Erm, thank you for protecting me all these years, and, um I'll see you around." With that Harry nodded his head and headed out the door with his two best friends. Before Harry closed the door, Petunia held it open saying harshly, "Just don't get killed by one of those deatheaters." Harry looked his aunt in the eyes, fiercely, stating without words that he would not let that happen. Petunia nodded her head quickly and shut the door. Harry and his best mates then started walking towards Magnolia Crescent.

While taking the short walk, the trio caught up with some of the happenings over the break. "So how did you get your mom to let you two pick me up?" Harry asked. Ron smiled "Mom has been in such a rut planning Bill's wedding. Fleur and Mum have been at each other's throats with the final details. When the Order was sent out on a sudden mission, she was at her wit's end. It didn't take much convincing to let us go." Harry nodded, but Hermione gave a further explanation, "She can't turn us down anymore, we are both legal and have experience with dark magic. Ginny wanted to come too though, but that's when Mrs. Weasley drew the line." "Yea," Ron added, "Mum said one underage wizard under our charge was enough." Ron laughed and nudged Harry. Harry gave Ron a dirty look. "Ah, don't worry Harry; in a week you will be able to hex me back for that comment." Harry laughed and the trio turned down Mrs. Figg's street to take the floo.

When Harry fell through the grate, all pandemonium seemed to have broken loose in the Burrow. Red and blond haired people were flying through the house looking for pieces of parchment and possible fabrics for bridesmaids' gowns. No one noticed the three teenagers covered in soot. Hermione cast a cleaning spell, removing the grime while Ron stated, "see mate, total chaos. The Delacours came in from France yesterday; apparently they do weddings slightly different than we do." Hermione broke in, "Well of course Ron, the French make a much bigger emphasis on the rehearsal dinner," This time Ron broke in, "yea, yea, Hermione, I know you told me yesterday, and I am sure Harry doesn't care who pays for the honeymoon or who writes the vows." Harry sensing an argument, changed the subject, "Any news on Hogwarts?" Hermione's faced softened and shook her head. "No, I don't think we will until it's time for the letters to arrive." With that the three best friends headed upstairs to try and escape the ever present insanity of the Weasley household.

a/n -Yea I know, its boring, the next chapter will be better I promise, as well as longer! I just needed to write this chapter so I can get on with the plot! –if you see any errors spelling, grammatical or otherwise let me know! Thanks!


	3. Coming of Age

Harry Potter and the Medallion of Knowledge

Chapter 3- Coming of Age

'Ok take a deep breath Harry and get out of your bed and go to breakfast!' Ever since Harry arrived at the Burrow it took just about all of his energy to walk into the common areas of the house in fear that Ginny might be there. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, but he didn't want to be around her. 'Oh bullocks, I'm not making any sense again.' With that final thought Harry got out of bed to face the day. After washing up he headed downstairs for a good Weasley home cooked meal. When Harry reached the bottom of the landing he saw that Fred and George had stopped over, as usual, for a bite to eat and Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley was over the stove finishing up what looked to be sausages. 'Good morning,' Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione, which Harry also noticed was across from Ginny. Mumblings of welcome were heard, mostly mumbled due to the fact food was in their mouths. Ginny, Harry noticed, gave him a small smile. Harry's heart melted. 'Harry, it's settled, you're the biggest prat that ever existed.' Harry continued thinking sullen thoughts like this throughout the meal.

It wasn't until Harry was cleaning his plate that his best mate decided to show his presence. By that time Fred and George had already apparated out to open their shop. Ron had gotten himself a fairly large serving of eggs and was happily eating them, oblivious to the fact Ginny and Hermione were giving him disgusted looks.

"Ron, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley started, "Tomorrow you two are heading over to the Ministry to take your apparation tests, your father will take you as he heads over to the office." Harry and Ron nodded in response. "I hope," she continued, "that _both_ of you will be able to apparate home, so your father won't have to take any time off work." At the comment, Ron's ears turned red and Ginny laughed into her blouse. Harry and Hermione shared grins. "Don't worry Mum," Ginny said, "I told Ron I'd shave his eyebrows tonight so there will be no chance of failure." At that comment Harry almost spit out his pumpkin juice to keep in his laughter. Ron scowled. Mrs. Weasley tried to hide her grin, "Alright, clean up your plates, The Delacours will be coming over shortly to go over floral arrangements and Ginny, you need to get a final fitting." Ginny nodded, and stood up from the table with her plates in her hands. Harry and Hermione followed suit, heading over the sink. Ron on the other hand was trying to get a last few bites of bacon before Mrs. Weasley threatened to hex him away.

The rest of the day was pretty boring; Hermione and Ginny stayed in the house to help the Delacours with final arrangements, while Harry and Ron on the other hand degnomed the garden. Harry's birthday was only a day away and the wedding only five. Ron, kept rubbing this fact in Harry's face; while Harry who still had to manually throw the gnomes over the garden wall, Ron was sending the gnomes flying over with a flick of his wand. Harry eventually gave up, while Ron started flinging the gnomes over in groups of three of four.

Harry and Ron did not see the girls until dinner time, and then afterwards Ginny and Gabrielle had to help Fleur with some type of ribbon crisis that left Ron and Harry with confused looks on their faces. Hermione, who was standing beside them suggested that they should head upstairs and out of the way. The boys agreed.

While sitting in Ron's room, Ron kept saying how lucky he was to be a groomsman. "All I have to do is wear nice robes, hold Gabrielle's arm and walk down the aisle. Ginny who hates Fleur has to be at her beck and call, I don't understand women sometimes." Hermione looked up from her book, "well Ron, maybe when it's your wedding day you might want to put a little more effort into it." Hermione returned to her book, while Ron reached under his bed for his wizard's chess set. Harry and Ron played several rounds, all which Harry lost, until Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to go to bed because of the early hour they would be waking up in the morning.

Harry had a hard time sleeping, not so much that he was concerned about his apparation test, but he was thinking of the last time he apparated. He knew he would be able to pass, because he apparated while carrying Dumbledore, but the thought of that brought back those horrid memories of that day. Even though Harry had over a month to grieve, thanks to the school year ending early, the thought of Dumbledore still made his heart ache. Harry turned over to look at Ron in his bed, he was tossing quite a bit signifying a nightmare, which Harry discovered from Ron's mumblings, was about his last experience taking his apparition test. "'ts ust ha'f an eyebrow" were the last words Harry heard before he drifted off to sleep.

Before Harry knew it, it was early morning. Harry got up groggily and slowly made his way to the bathroom. When Harry was all showered and dressed, Ron was just getting out of bed, eyes still half closed.

It was about eight o'clock when Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley flooed into the Ministry. After signing into security, and checking in their wands, Harry and the Weasleys headed over to the lift. Harry's stomach sank slightly. The last and only two times that Harry had been to the Ministry of Magic were not for the best of reasons. First off was when he was almost expelled from Hogwarts and introduced to Dolores Umbridge. The second, well the second time truly made Harry's stomach sink to his toes. Sirius was last seen alive here, 'level nine' Harry thought to himself. The three men, walked into the lift and Mr. Weasley pressed the number 6 button. "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center" the unknown voice boomed above. They stepped off the lift. Ron and Mr. Weasley already seemed to know where they were going so Harry trailed behind a few steps. The Floo Network Authority was a room full of grates with brass nameplates on their mantles. Titles such as 'Leeds Administrative Offices' and 'Wales Floo Network' could be seen. Broom Regulatory control wasn't as interesting as Harry thought it would be, outside these rooms were posters stating the rules of using brooms around muggles. The Portkey Office looked to be what Harry thought a muggle travel agency would look like, except all the posters of exotic places were animated. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door with the words 'Apparation Testing Center, no underage wizards permitted' engraved upon it. "Here we go boys, this is where I leave you. Good Luck." With that Mr. Weasley clamped a hand on each of the younger boy's shoulders and walked off. "Come on mate," Ron said, "let's get this over with."

The doors led to small waiting room where only about three other young wizards and another older wizard were waiting to be called. Ron and Harry went to the desk and put their names down, the receptionist seemed to busy to notice that one of the most famous wizards of their time was standing right in front of her. The three younger wizards, one which Harry recognized to be a now 6th year Hufflepuff, looked very nervous. The older, grayed wizard looked mostly mad to be here. Harry heard him mumble from time to time stating things such as "I am 120 years old; I've been apparating for over 100 years. I make one mistake and apparate on top of a Ministry official and _now_ they make me retake this bloody test…" Slowly the few people waiting before Harry were called into the testing area. Then Ron's name was called. "Good luck" Harry said as Ron walked through the doors. Ron gave a nervous smile and closed the door behind him.

"Harry Potter," the receptionist called out. Harry got up and walked through the doors. On the other side was a large hilly landscape. The temperature was much less humid than it had been when he walked in this morning, and the sky was quite blue, and not the usual overcast associated with London. "Hello," said a small blonde woman, who reminded Harry somewhat of Professor Sprout. "I am Natalie Smith, your test administrator" she looked down at her clipboard, "and you are—Harry Potter," she looked up in shock. "Well it's an honor to meet you, well if you would step under that green orb over there we can begin." Harry looked up slightly and noticed that there were about five different orbs floating above him, all a different color. Following the woman's orders he walked over to the green orb. "Ok, well you see that other green orb at the top of that hill over there?" she pointed towards the hills before them. Harry nodded. "Good, your first test will be to apparate as close as you can to the other green orb. If you are more than two meters off either way you fail and cannot move on to take the next test." Harry nodded again and took out his wand. With a crack, the small woman disappeared, but then reappeared in the distance, just under the green orb. Harry took a deep breath and apparated away.

Later that morning, Harry and Ron both successfully apparated back to the Burrow, ready to begin Harry's birthday celebrations.

a/n- Ok I know this story is pretty boring. Next chapter up will be the wedding, and then the real adventure can begin! Review please!


End file.
